


Sixteen Chances

by Crazynumnums



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, High School, Multi, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazynumnums/pseuds/Crazynumnums
Summary: Follow @mbti.tweets on Instagram to have a say in what direction the next chapter of this story goes!These 16 people aren't tight. Some of them know each other, others are complete strangers. But after weird occurrences continue to pop up, they're affected in ways they could have never expected. Affected in ways that may place the fate of the entire planet in their hands.Are they up for it? Let's see.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're reading this story, chances are you're one of my followers on Instagram. In that case, hi! You should know what's going on.
> 
> If you, by some happenstance, don't know anything about what this is... I'm writing a story about the sixteen MBTI personality types. At the end of each chapter, there will be a choice. On my story on Instagram, I will put a poll up which lasts 24 hours. During that time, you may vote for which option you would prefer the story to take. I will upload the choice you make to this fiction, and I will upload the choice you didn't make to a separate fic titled 'Sixteen Chances: The Lost Chapters'. I hope you enjoy!

“Look, I’m like 90% sure you won’t die, chill out. 9 times out of 10, you’ll be fine.”

“Yes, I know how percentages work.” _Is this secretly ESTPs way of making sure I never pester him to complete the work again?_ Despite a nauseous feeling growing in his stomach, INTJ took the plunge and jumped into the river, disrupting the quiet innocence of the flowing water. He felt ESTP dive in just a second after him, and after taking a second to bask in the cool feeling, he kicked his legs and pushed himself back above the water.

“What did I tell you? Absolutely, totally worth it.”

INTJ would always be reluctant to admit that ESTP was right, but the truth was that it did feel quite nice to get himself out of the house for a little while, take a step into the real world. “Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

ESTP responded by flicking the other boy with water before swimming to the rocks at the side and climbing out gracefully. INTJ followed suit, but his emergence was less graceful and more… uncoordinated.

Again, he had been right; INTJ was enjoying the serenity of the area. His reluctance to tag along with ESTP stemmed from the fact that the other boy didn’t tend to share the same interests as he did. _Maybe it was a good idea to branch out a little bit._

A scream shattered the silence into pieces. INTJ whipped his head around to look at ESTP, but rather than looking concerned, he looked sheepish. “I may have… uh, invited some other people along.”

A figure came tearing through the trees and bombed into the water, hitting INTJ with a wall of water. As he stood, staring at the seemingly endless stream of dark blue, a figure popped up.

“Hi,” said ESFP.

INTJ whipped around to stare down ESTP. “You said no one else was coming!”

“Well, in my defence, would you have come if you knew that other people were going to be here?”

“That’s not an excuse for lying!”

ESFP pouted slightly. “Well fuck you too, INTJ.” INTJ simply rolled his eyes in return and turned to face the trees, where ISTP and ENFP emerged.

“Am I just here to make sure that nobody drowns?” INTJ asked.

“No, for that we’d bring someone who doesn’t walks into walls every five minutes.” ISTP tore off his shirt and jumped into the water, coating everyone else once again.

ENFP stood next to INTJ. “Just loosen up a little bit. I know this might shock you, but spending time with other people can, every once in a while, be fun.” And she was gone too.

Two hands suddenly hit his back, and INTJ went tumbling into the water as well. Looking back, he saw ESTP smiling down at him as he too hit the water.

 _I’m_ so _getting him back for that._

* * *

The light had dimmed a little, and the wind was suddenly hitting the five with a vicious cold streak. “Let’s go for a walk instead, yeah?” ENFP asked, and the other four nodded, clearly feeling the effects as well.

INTJ used the walking time to recharge a little. This little adventure wasn’t exactly something he was used to. While he’d had fun, he also really wanted to go home.

Something shouted in the distance. A branch snapped. The other four didn’t notice. “Hey, shut up!”

ESTP smirked back at him. “Woah, cool your jets dude, let’s not—”

“No, seriously, shut the fuck up.” He didn’t intend to be rude, but something told him that there was a serious issue.

Soon they all heard it. Pounding footsteps, ragged breaths.

A figure slammed into the side of INTJ, knocking them both over. “What the—dude, get off me!”

The man sprung up quickly, fists raised as if to fight, but the other five simply looked at him incredulously. ESFP quickly stepped forward. “Look, just put your fists down, I’m sure we can work something—”

“No, no, no! You don’t understand! Or… maybe you do! Maybe I just can’t trust, maybe you’re just like all of them!”

ESFP’s voice hitched, and she hoped the man in front of her hadn’t noticed her rising anxiety. “All of who? Hey, someone, can we shine a light on him? Poor guy must be terrified in the dark.”

ISTP shone his torch onto the man in front of them, and everyone’s eyes widened.

INTJ jumped back. “You… You’re me.”

The man, who was the spitting image of INTJ, suddenly keeled over and collapsed in the dirt. INTJ sprinted straight to him, and placed his hand on his torso, only to pull away as his fingers dripped with blood.

“Listen…” Suddenly his voice was a lot weaker; INTJ suspected that the adrenaline was the only thing that had been keeping him alive. “I just need… to tell you two things…”

“What, what is it?” He frantically shouted in the man’s face, but he seemed in no hurry to get his words out.

“Number one… please… don’t tell anyone about what you’ve seen. They couldn’t handle what… what you have to go through.”

“What? What are you talking about?!” He didn’t know why, but tears began forming in INTJ’s eyes, the moment of sheer terror and fear getting to him.

“And number two…” His eyes, evermoving, refusing to stay still, suddenly bore into INTJ’s skull with a laser-sharp focus.

“ _Run.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Choices, choices...  
> Option 1: The five tell others about what they've seen. Probably a smart decision. Given the confusing nature of the appearance of the man, it might help to have a second opinion on the matter. On the other hand, the terror in his eyes and the nature of his injury suggest that maybe it's something that they shouldn't drag more people into.  
> Option 2: The five keep this event to themselves. Makes sense. After all, he might have seemed crazy, but the fact that he was the spitting image of INTJ suggests that there's something more going on, and they should trust his opinion. On the other hand, there is certainly strength in numbers, and if they include more people, they've got more chance of getting to the bottom of the issue.
> 
> This is the first choice of many. Choose wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the fine ladies and gentlemen over on my Instagram voted 57% in favour of the first option, so as the rules state, they've got to talk to someone. Take a guess as to who they enlist to help them out.

They listened.

For now.

For the moment, as it was dark, and a man had just died right in front of them, and this was way too much information for ENFP’s brain to handle. She was built for fun, for hilarity, not for… _this._

After what felt like miles of running, they reached their cars. ENFP collapsed on the hood of the vehicle, her stomach feeling like it was about to upend itself.

“Okay.” INTJ spoke between gasping breaths; he was a surprisingly fit guy, but the panic would have taken the air from anyone’s lungs. “We… need to talk about that.”

“What’s there to talk about? We don’t need to talk, we need to get to the fucking police!” ESFP was hysterical; blood ran slowly down her leg, and nobody was sure where she’d picked that up.

“And tell them what? That we, five teenagers, came across some guy in the forest who gave us these stupid, cryptic clues and then died? And we ran from… nothing? Please. We’d be locked up immediately, for insanity if nothing else. Besides, that was one of the things he said was important. Not to tell anyone.”

“And we should just take his word—” ESFP started, but INTJ cut her off.

“You think I don’t realise that?! It was ME! It was my face, my behaviour, my voice, my body, everything! Out of everyone here you think I’m the one who’s not freaking out? And that’s why I’m not making these decisions! Because if I try and do something now, it’s only gonna fuck me up later.”

Through the stunned silence, INTJ hopped onto the roof of ESTP’s car. “Besides, something tells me that if we head back there he’s gonna be gone. Nothing else about this is normal.”

ISTP glanced up at him with a critical eye. “Okay, maybe, but we need someone external, someone who can look at this objectively. Cause I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of aware of how severely messed up this is, and none of us are in any state to figure that out.”

INTJ dipped his head in concession. “That’s fair.”

ENFP glanced at the others. “Any idea who to go to then?”

INTJ smirked back. “I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

_Bangbangbang_

Who the hell would be knocking on his door at this hour?

INTP launched off his bed and walked slowly to his front door, grabbing a knife along the way. He was no threat with or without a weapon, but an intruder wouldn’t know that.

He looked through the peephole. Five figures stared back at him. He recognised one of them, INTJ, but the rest were foreign to him. Pulling open the door, he stood in front of his house, leaning agains the doorway. “Uh, hi. What’s up?”

“We need to talk to you about something.” As always, INTJ was direct, which INTP appreciated. They stood, staring at each other for a few seconds, before INTJ cleared his throat. “Soooo… can we come in?”

INTP blinked. “Oh yeah, come in I guess.”

As INTP disappeared back inside, ENFP leaned in to whisper to INTJ. “ _This_ is the guy we’re getting to help us figure this out?” She wasn’t one to judge by appearance, but he certainly didn’t look like the most helpful guy.

“He’s a bit awkward, but he’s a smart guy and he’ll genuinely want to help. He loves puzzles.” With that, INTJ also stepped inside, as if those two sentences had explained everything. The other four glanced at each other in skepticism before entering through the threshold, one after another.

“Sorry I don’t really have any drinks or anything, I basically consist entirely on caffeine. There’s water in the fridge though.”

“Dude, it’s 11:30 at night, we’re clearly not here for a social visit, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, fair enough. Well, what is it you came here to talk about? And who are you guys?”

The four introduced themselves, before INTJ spoke again. “They go to the same school as us, this shouldn’t be news to you.”

INTP pinked a little, almost like he was embarrassed at being caught out. “Sorry.”

ENFP smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t think any of us recognise you either.”

INTP nodded in appreciation. “Okay. Well now that’s sorted, what would you like to talk about?”

“Someone died in front of us. INTJ did, actually.” ESFP had no hesitation in getting that information across; out of all of them, she appeared to be affected the worst.

“INTJ died in front of you? What do you mean?” INTP dumped his gangly frame on his sofa, and leaned forward to place his head in his palms and his elbows on his knees. “Do you mean he died and then came back to life, or he died metaphorically, or someone alternate version of him died? Or something else entirely?”

“The third one. An alternate version. Future INTJ looked a little older than current INTJ as well, though it might have been other things that did that.” While he was talking, ISTP fidgeted with a figurine on INTP’s shelf, accidentally splitting in two. He began to apologise, but INTP waved him away.

“Did he say or do anything before he died?”

INTJ chuckled at that, quietly. “Well, he told us not to tell anyone else what we’d seen.”

“Good to see that you listened,” INTP smirked.

“And he told us to run.” INTJ finished.

INTP frowned at this, and moved his hands behind the back of his head, looking at the ceiling. Possibly in contemplation, possibly in boredom. ENFP stared intently at him, eyes narrowed. “You’re awfully accepting of this.”

“You seem like you’re telling the truth. What reason would you have to trick me, a guy you’ve never met before?”

“How naïve of you,” ENFP shot back, and INTP pursed his lips.

“Well, anyway, it’s clear what all the signs point to.” He waited, but apparently nobody was on the same train of thought as him. “Time travel.”

“What?” ESTP exclaimed. “That’s impossible.”

“Yet you saw it. Unless INTJ has a long lost brother that you just found, it’s the only explanation I can think of. Or maybe it was a hologram. Either way, something weird’s going on.”

“Yeah, no shit. Well, thanks anyway. We’ll keep you posted if anything else happens.”

INTP walked with them to his door. “And I’ll keep thinking about it.”

* * *

ISFJ narrowed her eyes. Everything was usually so predictable, but something was off today. Two things, actually.

The kid who sat directly across the room from her, who she thought might have been called INTP, was acting differently. Instead of intensely focusing on his laptop or notebook, he was staring into space, shocked out of his reverie every once in a while by a loud noise.

And number two, another quiet kid was acting differently. INTJ normally sat by himself, keeping to his own devices, but this time he was in quiet discussion with four other students. This was not like him at all.

She resolves to keep a close eye on them over the course of the day.

Their behaviour did not deviate, even during lunchtimes. Her curiosity had changed from interest to obsession. INTP, who again, usually sat invested in a book during these times as far as she could tell, was instead playing with the grass, weaving the green lengths in between his fingertips.

INTJ, who usually simply went missing during breaktimes, was sat very close to the same four kids, in ESTP, ISTP, ESFP and ENFP. They were nice kids, but this weirded ISFJ out to a major degree.

She nearly took a step towards them to ask what the fuck the issue was, and maybe offer to help, but she stopped herself. She didn’t know them that well, and maybe they were going to simply shut her out.

INTP seemed like a safer option, and she might be able to wheedle info out of one person rather than five, but she also didn’t want to disturb them.

So, for now, she simply stared, waiting for them to change again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust the Si dom to notice something weird with her classmates. Something's off, and she's going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.  
> Option 1: ISFJ approaches INTP and asks him what's going on. It might be easier to get information out of him that way, but she has no idea who he is, and he might not take kindly to her prying into his clearly private existence.  
> Option 2: ISFJ follows the group of 5. She could never approach them directly; she'd be embarrassed, for one thing, but for another she'd be outnumbered. Whatever is going on looks intense enough that they'll do something about it that afternoon, and she wants to be there when it occurs. However, she definitely feels like she's crossing some sort of moral boundary there, and trespassing where she shouldn't be. It's sneaky and not the way she wants to do things.
> 
> Choose wisely.


	3. Choice 2.1 - ISFJ approaches INTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 53% of the vote, it was a tight one, but you voted to approach INTP. We'll have to see whether you chose well.

It just didn’t make any sense.

Time travel obviously wasn’t ever going to make sense, in any way, but still. If not that, he should have been able to come up with some other solution. But the only things he could come up with were time travel or an alternate/parallel universe, and neither of those options were something he wanted to think about.

The potential ramifications were groundbreaking, horrifying even. If there was potentially time travel in the world they were living in, then who knew what they might find if—

“Hey.”

INTP blinked. A girl stood in front of him, one hand perched lightly on her hip. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve been kinda distant all day, and it’s freaking me out.”

If INTP was being honest, it kind of freaked _him_ out that this girl was paying enough attention to notice that. But he just smiled in response and shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Thanks for asking though.”

“Would it have something to do with why those other five kids are so focused on each other?” ISFJ’s voice was tentative, but her words were not, and INTP involuntarily leaned back in his place on the ground. “Cause they’re kind of freaking me out too. Especially INTJ.”

“Who the hell are you? And do you have something to do with what they saw?”

Instantly, INTP knew he’d made a mistake, and looked away, but it was too late. ISFJ crouched down to his level. “What do you mean, ‘what they saw’? What did they see? What’s going on?”

“Jesus, do you need to involve yourself in everybody’s issues? Trust me and butt out.”

ISFJ looked down at the ground, not wanting him to see the hurt look on her face. “I’m not trying to pry, alright?” She composed herself again and stared straight into his eyes. “I’m just trying to help. And I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me what’s going on.”

INTP sighed; he didn’t want to betray the other people, but he was feeling bothered under the pressure. Besides, maybe she was right. Maybe she could help.

“Look, I shouldn’t talk about anything here, but… meet me after school, at the front gates, and we’ll head to my place.”

ISFJ nodded, satisfied with his answer, and left him to his devices once more.

* * *

He hoped she’d forgotten, but his hopes were unfounded.

“You live alone?”

“Uh, no. My parents are just away for a little while, they’ll be back in a few days.”

INTP’s frame slouched ever so slightly, making the top of ISFJ’s head just barely reach his chin. Dark circles lined his pale eyes, remnants of a life clearly spent in front of a screen. “Do you get much sleep?”

INTP finally looked over at her. Maybe she’d finally asked him something interesting. “I stay up late, usually.” Similarly to what ISFJ had just done, INTP took in her appearance. In contrast to him, she looked much more well-groomed. Shoulder-length blonde hair hit her shoulders in loose waves, and a light smattering of freckles danced in the sunlight. “You don’t look like a train wreck on the other hand.”

Unsure whether that was a compliment or not, ISFJ smiled hesitantly. “I wasn’t saying you do.”

“But I was, cause I do look like one. Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. Anyway, we’re here.” Three small stone steps went to a front door that was trapped in previous decades. INTP knocked on the door twice, and ISFJ stared at him. “Sorry, force of habit,” he chuckled nervously.

“You knock on your own house?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

INTP dumped his bag on the floor by the door, and walked immediately into the kitchen, leaving ISFJ back in the entryway. She hung her satchel on a hook which INTP neglected to use for whatever reason, and followed him, assuming that’s what he wanted her to do.

“Can I just say for the record that I’m gonna be super pissed if it turns out you’re just trying to murder me here,” she called out, and hearing laughter in response, she walked calmly into the kitchen.

INTP stood. Holding a knife.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Cutting up fruit.” He raised his other hand, in which a strawberry rested, laughably tiny in comparison to the chef’s knife he was holding.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s how you’re meant to do it. For one thing, use a smaller knife. For another thing, don’t chop with your hand that close to the blade, it will end very badly.” ISFJ quickly grabbed his hand and moved it back towards the handle.

“Really? I do it like this all the time.”

“How aren’t you dead yet?”

“Skill.”

ISFJ didn’t bother asking why he was cutting up fruit, and instead cut straight to the chase. “So what’s the issue, and what did those guys see?”

“Yeah, right. I was afraid of getting to that part.”

ISFJ creased her eyebrows in confusion. “What, were you hoping I forgot the only reason I came here?”

“To be perfectly honest, I was hoping you forgot to show up in the first place.” INTP put down the knife, which by now ISFJ had realised was simply a procrastination tactic, and led her into his living room, which was as chaotic as the rest of his house.

“Okay. Well… I wasn’t there when it happened, but the five people you saw being weird earlier were the ones who saw it. Apparently they were hanging out somewhere when an alternate version of INTJ appeared from out of nowhere and promptly died.”

ISFJ moved her hand to cover her mouth. “Oh my God. Is he okay?”

“Surprisingly, he was one of the ones who was better off. But I’ve not been as… focused today because I’m trying to figure out what’s going on. Whether they’re travelling back in time, whether they’re just hallucinating collectively, whether they’re part of a government controlled program to manipulate them into thinking this way, whatever.” He spoke so fast that he actually had to take a breath after he finished.

“I’m going to be completely honest, I didn’t comprehend a word of what you just said.”

INTP smiled in embarrassment. “Sorry. Basically, future INTJ died, and we’re trying to figure out how we know that.”

“And you shouldn’t have told me, right?” ISFJ honestly felt bad for being so pushy about something like this, something which was obviously causing him a lot of problems.

“No, I probably shouldn’t have.”

“Well, your secret is safe with me.” ISFJ smiled at INTP, but his face fell. She watched in horror as he attempted to stand up but fell to the floor immediately. ISFJ tried to run to help him stand up, but her limbs felt like lead, and her brain was slowly travelling slower and slower, until she too collapsed into a heap on the ground.

The only thing she could hear as she closed her eyes was the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the breathing of the boy next to her.

* * *

“Hello?”

No response.

“Where the fuck am I?”

ENTP kicked a rock next to his foot and walked around the room. He examined every last inch, but nothing on the walls, which were solid white expanses of nothingness, nor the floor, which was similar in colour to the walls, gave him any clues.

“What is going on?”

Something about that third statement activated something, because the walls hissed either side of him, and the seemingly solid walls slid open. A sign appeared in front of his face.

_One path will give you prosperity, power and life._   
_The other will bring you tragedy, turmoil and death._   
_Choose wisely._

ENTP chuckled weakly. “You’re fucking with me. Right?”

No response.

Looking at either door, nothing appeared to be different. They appeared completely the same, with their location being the only difference. ENTP took a deep breath, and sat down.

Because if what was being told was true, he needed some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTP and ISFJ are incapacitated, and ENTP has been introduced. Speaking of which, he has a choice to make.
> 
> Unlike your other choices so far, this is a decision in which one has no clear benefits over the other.  
> Choice 1: Left  
> Choice 2: Right
> 
> Choose wisely. Let prosperity, power and life come to the fore.


	4. Choice 3.1 - ENTP goes left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow it was the most unanimous vote so far despite being the only one with no discernable benefits either way. 59% of people said left, so that's where we're going!

_Screw it, going left._

There wasn’t any particular reason to go either way. It was a 50-50 choice, no benefit either way, so what was there to think about, really? ENTP jumped from his spot on the ground, taking a deep breath, and ran into the door on the left.

He didn’t know what he was expecting. Maybe a knife or something to come out of nowhere and decapitate him. The door behind him hissed shut with a click, and overhead lights flickered on. The room was rather sparse, with one white chair sitting in the centre of the dark room.

Another click. Audio feedback screamed in his ear. “Please sit down.” A woman’s voice, sharp and overbearing.

“Make me.” Whatever was going on, ENTP was definitely not a fan, and he wasn’t going to just do what he was told without a fight.

The woman sighed deeply.

_Bzzzt._

ENTP felt jolts go through his body, and his legs collapsed underneath him, the pain that appeared and disappeared so suddenly sapping him of his energy.

“Please sit in the chair.”

ENTP glared, although he wasn’t exactly sure where he was meant to be looking, and sat down. “Now what.”

“I’m going to make you unconscious using a general anaesthetic.” And just like that, ENTP was back out of the chair. Another sigh from the woman over the speaker. “What do you think I’m trying to do?”

“I don’t know, but I sure as hell am not going to find out.”

“Goddammit, use your brain! Why the hell would you be dragged all the way out here if my intention was to harm you? If that was the case, I’d just do it where I found you.” ENTP folded his arms, unconvinced, and he could hear the irritation in the woman’s voice. “Besides, where do you think you’re going to go?”

He couldn’t argue with that one. Begrudgingly, he sat back down on the chair, and an oxygen mask flashed in front of his face.

“When I get out of here, I’m coming to find you, and—”

“Yeah, yeah. Just put the mask on already.”

He put the mask on, and was out like a light.

* * *

A few hours later, ENTP came to, a splitting headache nearly knocking him on his feet.

Wait a minute.

_Off my feet?_

How was he standing up? He’d been knocked out, and then he just was… standing.

Whatever. A question that could come for another time. For now, he had bigger issues to focus on. Lights were positioned on every wall, making it almost impossible for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once his pupils had contracted a little, he looked around the room.

_Blood._

_Everywhere._

ENTP quickly looked down at his body, rubbing his hands all over, but he couldn’t find any wounds. The blood belonged to someone else.

_There’s a noise. Over there._

ENTP blinked. Was he… talking to himself? Nervously, he took a step forward in the direction that he felt was right.

_People._

A boy and a girl, roughly his age, lay face down on the ground. Scratches were all over their bodies, blood pooling underneath their stomachs, but the rising and falling of their chests was enough to tell him that they were alive. He raced over to them, flipping them on their backs. The front wasn’t as gory as the back; almost as if they’d suffered their wounds while running away.

_They’re standing. He doesn’t know what they did, but he just knows that they’re enemies. They want to kill him._

_He must kill first._

_He leaps, ten feet in the air, onto a wall, and pushes himself down at full force to the girl, who screams and turns away in terror. One simple hit is all it takes to send her tumbling to the ground. Now it’s just the boy left._

_He tries running, but he’s no match for the monster behind him, who catches him with ease. The boy’s screams are mixed with his own laughter as he scratches, again and again, until the walls around him have received two, three, four coats of paint to match the colour he finds most pleasurable._

ENTP gasps.

“Did… did I do this?”

“Yes, you did.”

ENTP jumps in shock when the woman’s voice comes over the speakers once more. “You made me do this! You could have killed them!”

“Their injuries look worse than they are. They’ll be completely fine. You, on the other hand, are a very different case. Seems we can only unlock what’s inside you when you’re not aware it’s happening.”

_Power, prosperity, and life._

ENTP nearly speaks out loud again, but something tells him he should keep the existence of this voice to himself. He decides to try, just try, talking back.

_‘Is that… what you can give me?’_

_I am power. You can be prosperity. Together… we can control life._

_‘I don’t want to control life.’_

_You assume you have a say in the matter. Whether good or bad, whether right or wrong, I am something that you cannot hold back. Eventually, I will come to the fore. It’s simply a question of whether you want to control what happens when I do._

_I am power._

_‘I am prosperity.’_

ENTP speaks aloud this time, in just a whisper. “ _We are life._ ”

* * *

“Told you, the body is gone.” INTJ rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the whole situation. He was right, they could all see it. Could they leave now?

“Who took the body, then?” ENFP was brushing the ground where they’d left the man the night before, but all that suggested there’d even been anything there was the patch of flattened grass.

“Look, I’m curious, as we all are, but—”

ISTP, who had climbed a tree in order to have a better view of the area, poked his head down. “I found something. There’s a building, over there.”

And indeed there was. INTJ pouted at being proven wrong, but it seemed nobody was even paying attention to it now. The building wasn’t huge, admittedly, but it was something.

“There’s fences around the area, though.”

ESTP grinned. “What, and you think that’ll stop me?”

“No, probably not, but the fact that it’s private property could land us in some serious trouble.” INTJ rested one knee on the ground and stared at the building for a few more moments. “And something feels off about that place.”

“All the more reason to explore. We deserve to know what happened.”

“You’re not wrong, but we don’t have to go there today, the building will still be there tomorrow. If we go and round up INTP, see where he’s gotten with the whole issue, we’ll be better prepared for what we see in there.”

“What we _see_?” ESFP folded her arms in front of her. “Listen, we can’t just guess. You can’t just say we can’t go in there because of some fucking vibes or something. We make decisions based on what’s in front of us, and right now, what’s in front of us is a missing person and an old mysterious building which might be our only path for answers.”

INTJ looked down. She was right, of course, they deserved answers, but the risks were something he just couldn’t get out of his mind. There was no stopping the other four, it was simply a question of whether he joined them.

He nodded. He’d made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they're entering regardless, and hopefully some of you can guess where it's leading. However, INTJ has a decision to make.  
> Choice 1: Enter the building with the other four. He would do well to not separate from them given they're all in this together and deserve to know what's going on, but the place just screams of danger, and he doesn't want to do anything that might get him arrested.  
> Choice 2: Separate from the other four and try to figure out what's going on. It's not like they'll need him, regardless, and even if they're right he can come at a later date. But the idea of splitting up when they're dealing with issues such as death seems like a poor decision.
> 
> Choose wisely.


End file.
